The present invention relates to a process for repairing leaks in underground pipes.
In this field there is already known a process for repairing leaks in pipes which comprises the steps of inserting a so-called air-packer in a contracted state into the pipe, expanding the air-packer at the location of the leak thereby closing the inside of the pipe at both the upstream and the downstream side of the leak, pressurizing grout through a pipe locally into the leak location and hardening the grout, and contracting said air-packer for extracting it from the pipe after the grout is hardened.
However, the above-mentioned process requires that each leak be located and also requires that the above-mentioned procedure be performed for each leak. This is inefficient, particularly when plural leaks are scattered within a short section of pipe.
The present invention provides a novel process allowing simple, economical and simultaneous repair of multiple leaks scattered over an extended section of an underground pipe. In the following description, the present invention will be explained in detail with respect to a preferred embodiment thereof applied to a sewer pipe as illustrated in the attached drawings.